


Outside the jar.

by AsymptoticWay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linguistics, Megalo conlang, POV Original Female Character, Science Fiction, Ultra Recon Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsymptoticWay/pseuds/AsymptoticWay
Summary: A sequel to The lifeless land. Dulse and Zossie decide to let Codey accompany them in a scheduled mission that requires stepping outside the "Krug", meaning the barrier that isolates the Ultra Megalopolis from the unwelcoming atmosphere of its own deep-frozen planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - Dulse's last name, Droznae, is a tribute to @lightrecon on Tumblr who takes credit for it. It is used with permission.

The Ultra Megalopolis was unexpectedly labyrinthine, Codey thought, as she discovered a third different route to the student dorm, one that went past the Museum of Megalo History Before The Fall ( _Sawen Megalowerxalaj Ante Pewten_ ) instead of cutting right through the parking lot in front of the Department of Mathematics, then followed the 1658th Street to the very center of the capital – until the base of the Megalo Tower itself was in sight.

Her second week in _Megalozem_ had just begun. She liked exploring, so she had taken a habit of getting lost on purpose, which – one could easily argue – would seem a bit of a challenge in such a highly developed city, built by such a race of hardworking, detail-oriented, rational-minded humanoid aliens. The Megalopolis was indeed paved with road signs and had maps hanging in every single street corner, but its structure was unpredictable nonetheless. The skyscrapers all looked the same to Codey’s eyes and the bright silhouette of the Megalo Tower didn’t help much either, as it was indeed useful to start walking in the right direction, but didn’t offer any hints on how to navigate the frustrating maze of streets that unfolded uncontrolled, like the many roots of a sick old tree. Their irregular patterns showed no clear plan for expansion.

Dulse had an explanation. Soon after the Fall of the Blinding One, the city was to be reconstructed so quickly that his ancestors had no time to care about what was being built where. The new crystalline skyscrapers spontaneously clustered around the Megalo Tower, which alone provided light; on the long run, this tendency conferred a peculiar geode-like appearance to the cityscape when viewed from above. Codey had seen it herself, standing on the Megalo Tower platform that topped 2,000 feet. She had cried a bit because of how beautiful it was. Dulse was with her sightseeing that day.

 

Codey had been thinking about Dulse a lot. He was attentive and kind. He wanted to meet her as often as he could to ensure she liked the place as she settled in. He visited her at the dorm and had a brief talk to the receptionist about something Codey didn’t quite catch. A couple of days before he came to the Department of Linguistics to exchange a few more words with one of Codey’s professors. He even took her for a ride to the _Krug_ and back as well as to some of his favorite places in the city, and offered to pick her up after a medical checkout.

However, he was usually in a rush to get somewhere else. He was also very reserved and didn’t like to speak much about himself. Codey treasured the little that she knew, hoping to use that knowledge to surprise him nicely someday. A considerable part of that knowledge actually came from the Alolan experience they had shared: Dulse loved battling with Pokémon, he loved black coffee, he loved the ocean, he loved the moon, he loved Alolan food as long as it was not too spicy, he loved flowers and seashells and wooden boats and waterfalls and temples. Codey remembered asking him out once. It wasn’t supposed to look like a date at first: she invited both Dulse and Zossie to dine outside, Zossie was too tired (or at least she said so) but Dulse said yes. She took him to a sushi bar in Malie town, where he tasted raw fish and learned how to use chopsticks. Codey had never had a chance to spend some time with Dulse alone, since he and Zossie worked as one, with no exception, so she enjoyed that moment to the fullest. She offered to pay the bill at the end. Her suggestion was met with a slightly puzzled look, but he accepted. After dinner, they took a long walk to the motel. They chose not to talk much. Dulse stopped every nine or ten steps to tilt his head back and gaze at the night sky. His fondness for starry nights was inherently painful in a way. She gazed along with him.

But that was before. Did he remember the taste of raw fish? Could he still use chopsticks? Did he miss the Milky Way? Codey wished she had the courage to investigate.

 

A phone call from Zossie interrupted her stream of thoughts as soon as she was back in her dorm room. The red-haired girl was squealing in delight:

-Codey! Codey, you – you there?!

-Yes?

-We did it Cod! We did it! I still can’t believe you’re coming with us!

-What? Wait, where’s Dulse?

-He just called me and said he’s got your special permission – yes you heard me right, we’ve got your special permission and we’re, like, coming to pick you up in a few shakes so get ready to…

-Where did you learn – oh, screw that. Wait a minute now, what kind of permission are we talking about?

-It’s not just a permission! It’s a _special_ permission, Cod! To come see the lighthouse!

Codey didn’t realize she was holding her breath as she sat on her Megalo bed and began to take off her shoes with one hand. -Nobody told me anything,- she uttered.

-Cod, you’re joking – right?

-No I’m not, see, I’m in my room with my groceries and I was going to take a shower and study a bit.

Zossie managed a squeaky little laugh.

-I… I wasn’t supposed to tell you about this, was I? Hehee.

-What’s going on, Zossie?

-Dulse has been trying to get you this special permission for three days. I was, like, one hundred percent sure you were informed.

-Nobody mentioned it.

-I bet he was planning to make it a surprise. Oh well – now you know. Do me a favor and try not to fake your amazement when you see him, he’s not gonna fall for it. You better tell the truth, like, “Zossie was super mean and she spoiled the whole thing for me”.

-I’m sorry but… Do you really think Dulse would…?

-It’s even worse than before, isn’t it?

-What?

-The way you feel about Dulse, hehe. All right, I’ll mind my own business. I will warn you though: Dulse tends to act like that with… pretty much everybody. It is quite usual for him to make plans involving other people without telling them before it’s too late. He just expects everyone to be available by default at any moment.

-I… I see.

-Or maybe this is not the case and he was indeed trying to make it a surprise because he thinks you’re cute! You never can tell with Dulse.

-…

-Cod, you passed out?

-No, no. I’m fine.

-Also he actually enjoyed it when you tucked hibiscus in his hair and used to put them in warm water before going to bed so they hopefully didn’t die overnight.

-Wait… What was _that_ for??

-I bet you have been wondering about it nonstop for all these years, well – now you know! We’ll be there soon so go get ready!

 

The lighthouse, Codey thought, knowing she would have clung to the idea of Dulse enjoying the hibiscus for much longer than just a few seconds if the circumstances had been different, but her fingertips were now burning with feverish excitement and her breath kept coming in short, panting gasps. The lighthouse, the beacon, the tallest building ever raised on _Megalozem –_ Dulse told me all about it first and now he wants me to experience it myself, she thought, as she stuffed random hoodies and pants in her favorite backpack – unsure whether or not she was actually going to need her own clothes outside the _Krug._ She was going to leave the _Krug_ – for real. She was going to see the other _Megalozem_ – one that the vast majority of its own people was precluded from visiting – and she was going to do so by temporarily joining the Ultra Recon Squad.


	2. Chapter 2

They were already waiting for her. Zossie’s face popped up at the passenger side window – with ginger hair appearing half tied up in a messy braid she was struggling to secure – as soon as she spotted Codey slipping out of the front door.

-Cod, that backpack’s _super huge!_ Do you need help??

She was sitting next to Dulse, who sighed in a low, tired voice: -Zossie, please. Calm yourself. She’ll manage.

 

Codey immediately regretted not putting her swollen backpack in the trunk because Dulse’s car was chock-full of stuff. Zossie spent at least five minutes apologizing.

-Yes, yes, we’re afraid this place is such a mess today, well – it ends up like this every single time we prepare to leave for a few days, doesn’t it, Dulse? You should have collected your papers though so there would have been a little more space on the side and she could sit like a decent person in a decent car instead of literally tiptoeing on her buttocks. Yes?

-Excuse me, where do I…?

-Yes, yes of course you can place my helmet on the floor, just – try not to step on it, ok? That’s my suit right there yes, and my backpack – yes – dispose of them as you see fit. Oh and put your seatbelt on. Just search for it in between the seats, it should be… there… Somewhere. Please do me a favor and do not touch my briefcase though, that would be unfortunate!

-What’s inside…?

-That’s confidential information. Oh and you’ll find your special permission… There, somewhere… Just search for it. Where have you put it, Dulse? Oh there it is, there it is. The one with the bright red heading!

Codey was finally sitting in the center rear seat with her backpack on her lap. She reached out in an effort to grab the form, whose bright red heading was peeking from under a pile of miscellaneous documents, filed one by one in thin transparent folders – in line with Dulse’s careful method of dealing up with things when he had enough time.

-Oh and by the way, I did tell Dulse that you knew what was going on. He said it was great, so we didn’t have to wait for you to get ready, isn’t that right, Dulse?

Dulse hadn’t uttered a word since they had left the dorm with Codey on board. He checked the rearview mirror from time to time, knowing their eyes would meet as a result. Meanwhile Zossie went on talking and talking and Codey realized she had slowly begun to tune her out.

-…Hey, did you hear me Cod?

-What?

-I said just fill it in on the go, it’ll be quicker! There should be a pen or something back there – search for it.

Codey tried to concentrate on the paper. During the past week, when enrolling to the receiving institution, submitting her study program and undergoing multiple health exams, she had to sign countless forms, certificates, self-declarations and medical reports – many more than those included in standard procedures for Megalo people. However, instead of being fed up with their stiff and severe layout, she couldn’t help finding it aesthetically pleasing. A few days before, as they were trying to get her the Megalo version of a prepaid card, Dulse almost laughed at Codey’s statement that Megalo paperwork was beautiful to her; he said she was so enamored of his language that she had no idea what she was talking about, and everything Megalo was somehow beautiful to her. Deep in her messy mind, Codey knew he was right, but refrained from acknowledging it out loud – and now, although most of the information was unnecessary to her, she read the whole document, letting her eyes dwell on the neatly angular typeface it was written in.

-Dulse…

-Yes?

She felt relieved as he responded immediately, despite having ignored Zossie for the whole time.

-Something’s off with this strange word next to your name. Its last letter isn’t part of the Megalo alphabet as I know it.

- _Droznae._ It is my family name.

Megalo people have family names, Codey thought. The realization astonished her greatly even though nothing about it was unusual or unexpected. A slight flush warmed her cheeks and she couldn’t hide a quiver of nervous excitement.

-This… This is beautiful.

-Oh, I wouldn’t have guessed,- he said with a brief smirk.

Codey was eager to learn more. She pushed her backpack away and leaned in between the two front seats.

-Why is it written like this? It looks odd.

-It doesn’t.

-But you read it like “Droznaj”!

-The old Megalo writing system included an – _ae_ ending that had its own corresponding grapheme and marked the genitive case, _spresnindan staw_.

-Why did it change?

-Are you familiar with the principle of the least effort? I thought this was your field, not mine.

-It is, but…

-Megalo people began to read the _–ae_ unit the same way as _–aj_ , because it is, indeed, easier to pronounce; therefore, we established a spelling reform, which aimed to introduce a fully phonemic orthography. Although a close match of script and spoken sound has always been a characteristic of our language, some minor changes did appear as time went by. The _–ae_ unit systematically turning into _–aj_ is one of them. The spelling reform succeeded in suppressing this inconsistency and many others.

He paused for a moment, gazing at her from the mirror again. His lips twitched and curled:

-Look at yourself. These sterile facts about linguistics are as enthralling to you as they are tedious to me. Your commitment is truly fascinating.

Codey’s eyes were sparkling bright. She felt an urge to beg him to go on with his speech but he was clement enough to resume it himself.

-However, some relics did make it to the present day. Old family names ending with _–ae_ were spared in their true form, mostly because of their historical value. All Megalo family names share similar origins: they used to refer to places (mostly cities) our forefathers were said to come from.

-Before the Fall of the Blinding One.

-Yes.

-So you’re “Dulse of Drozna”.

- _Darus Droznae._ Yes.

-You transliterated your first name for us to pronounce it easily and this was nice of you, but what’s the point of never… mentioning your last name to anyone?

-Oh, but he did,- Zossie teased him in a moderately mocking tone.

-I did it once,- said Dulse.

-He did it when we met that weird man in Aether Paradise, first time we went. He had green goggles and a conceited look. Dulse thought he had to be someone important so he introduced himself by his full name.

-One mistake does not define who you are.

-He was asked to write it down and from that day on this guy decided it would be funny to greet him by rubbing his hands in glee and muttering this very specific sentence:

-Zossie don’t.

-“Well, if it isn’t Mr. _Draws-nee!_ ”

-That was uncalled for.

-Dulse would never let his mistakes define him but he learns a lot from them.

-Everyone should.

-And this is why he stopped introducing himself as Dulse of Drozna.

-Are you done, or do you have any more spare anecdotes to entertain us with?

-I definitely do but Codey’s thirst for knowledge comes first.

He sighed. A truck entered the lane and didn’t yield to oncoming traffic, which forced him to downshift all the way to second gear. More cars were catching up with it and Dulse prepared to overtake them all in a line, glancing at the side mirror impatiently.

-All right then, Codey. Please go ahead with the next question.

Codey had so many questions that she struggled to decide which one to start with.

-Can you tell me about the city of Drozna?

-I cannot,- said Dulse, -Stick to those I can answer.

-Why can’t you answer?

-Because I do not know. We have little to no memory left of these places, which are irredeemably lost. It is quite painful not being able to retrieve any information whatsoever regarding the place your family came from, but – sad as it is – we can do nothing.

-Yet it must be out there… Somewhere.

-Of course it’s out there. Dead. Engulfed in flames and then frozen to the core.

-The URS could organize an expedition to these dead cities.

-We already do, but the area we have scouted so far is relatively small – about one fifth of the entire surface of the planet. The weather conditions outside are so dire that no one could possibly survive a long-term expedition farther from the _Krug._

-Plus, we have no clue where this Drozna place was located,- added Zossie, -It could be on the other side of _Megalozem,_ meaning, like, a couple thousand miles away from us…? Something along these lines.

-Furthermore, even if we did manage to find it one day, there would be nothing newsworthy to see there but the charred ruins of a long-lost city enshrouded in dry ice fogs.

\- Actually there would be no way to know for sure what city it was. They all look the same when they burn.

-And freeze to the core.

-Precisely.

-But, Dulse,- insisted Codey.

-Yes?

-Do you ever wish you could find it? Or… do you just not care?

He paused again, sighed again, and gazed at her from the rearview mirror again.

-It’s been several centuries. I wouldn’t say I feel impelled to take up such a quest.

-Your ancestors died there.

-Our ancestors died by the thousands in every corner of our homeworld.

-I meant _your_ ancestors.

-That changes little.

-You said it was quite painful not being able…

-Do you know what else is quite painful? You will see it yourself, as soon as we get you atop the lighthouse. You will see how it makes no difference whose ancestors they were.

Codey huffed and sank in her seat. Why am I even wasting my time on space idiots after all, she thought, as she rustled up a pen from the side pocket of her backpack and proceeded to fill in her special permission.

**Author's Note:**

> The Megalo conlang is an ongoing experiment. It is a consistently structured artificial language with its own grammar and vocabulary. While playing UltraSun, I found it weird to find an entire alien race which could only speak English in game, and this is how I got the idea in the first place. I'm going to get a master degree next year and I will probably write my thesis about this work.  
> I have uploaded Megalo related content on a different website but I can provide links to some basic grammar charts if anyone is curious.


End file.
